One-Minute Melee: Selphie Tilmitt VS Nanami
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Exploring the Tomb of the Unknown King, both Selphie Tilmitt and Nanami have ran into each other. Immediately declaring herself to be Selphie's treasure-hunting rival, Nanami forces Selphie into a battle. Which nunchaku-wielding girl will come out on top? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, which belongs to Square Enix, or Suikoden II, which belongs to Konami! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Here's the next One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Tomb of the Unknown King)**

Inside the spiraling tomb, three people were walking around, as if looking for something good. One of them, a girl with brown hair, a yellow dress and brown boots, was groaning as if wanting to complain about something.

"..." A brown haired man in a black leather jacket, black pants and a lion chain around his neck was just rolling his eyes as the three kept walking. The third member of the party, a brown haired cowboy hat wearing man in a khaki suit, was just looking between the two as he sighed.

"You know, you two can say something, right?" The cowboy hat weaing man, known as Irvine, asked.

"I'm sorry, but I think we're lost!" The girl, known as Selphie Tilmitt was moaning a bit. "I mean, we've been walking around this temple forever! And Zell, Quistis and Rinoa are waiting for us back at the entrance! I don't get why you guys didn't take Quistis!"

"...whatever." The black wearing man, known as Squall Leonheart, just rolled his eyes. "Let's just find whatever lies in this tomb and get it done. For all we know, it could be a new guardian... lord knows we need it... and Selphie, stop complaining."

Selphie glared at Squall before shutting up as the three kept going forward... until they came across an intersection.

"Okay... looks like we've got some paths right here..." Squall said as he pointed up. "I'm going north. Irvine, you go to the right. Selphie, you're taking the left, and no arguing."

Irvine smirked. "Finally! If I come across a monster, they'll be getting a taste of the ol' shotgun!"

Selphie frowned as she turned around, crossing her arms. "Fine, I'll go left, but I won't like it!"

Squall just gave a nod as he said, "Glad we're in agreement. Come on! Let's get going!"

With that, Squall, Irvine and Selphie split up as on the left path, Selphie kept walking. Selphie sighed as she kept walking until a nearby Armadodo came waltzing in

Selphie yelped as she pulled out her nunchaku, ready for action. "All right, you big... smelly... monster... thing, you're going down!"

But before Selphie could start her attack, all of a sudden, something whizzed right by her and jumped on the turtle/armadillo creature.

"Whoa, whoa!" A female voice was heard as some nunchaku fell on the creature's head as the Armadodo was tipped over. Selphie just looked in surprise as she saw a brown haired girl getting up, holding her head. On closer inspection, Selphie noted the girl was wearing a pink headband, a pink and white Chinese qipao, green baggy pants, brown shoes, and a green scarf tied to her waist.

"Man! That was a rush!" The girl laughed as she turned to Selphie. "Oh, are you exploring this temple as well?"

"Against my better wishes." Selphie grumbled.

The girl, who paid her no mind, smiled as she said, "Well, my name is Nanami, and I was currently with my group, my big brother Riou and our friend Jowy! We stopped by this temple in search for something that could aid us on our journey... but you seem to be tough!"

Selphie blinked as Nanami gave a giggle. Selphie then said, "Uh... I guess...?"

"Great! I've been meaning to show off my skills!" Nanami smiled as she picked up her nunchaku. "Let's see if you have the skills to find this treasure..."

Selphie frowned as she pulled out her own nunchaku. "You're really going to make me do this, aren't you?"

Nanami gave a happy nod. "Come on, bring on your best! I don't want my treasure hunting rival to best me, so I'm besting her!"

"...how in everyone's name did I become your treasure hunting rival?" Selphie said in confusion as both of them held a stance.

 **TO FIGHT WITH HONOR IS TO KNOW YOUR INNER STRENGTH!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Nanami started the first attack by jumping next to Selphie and hitting her with both sides of her nunchaku as Selphie gave a girly yelp. Selphie then swung her nunchaku around as she jumped aside and hit her back, causing Nanami to back down.

Nanami glared as she swung her nunchaku around as Selphie did the same thing as they came across and swung the nunchakus at each other, causing both to get hit in the face.

"AWWW!" Selphie moaned as the blunt end of her nunchaku hit her on the head. "OW!"

Nanami gave a smirk as she held up her nunchaku up and started to glow. It was then Selphie noticed something etched in Nanami's nunchaku.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Etched in her weapon was a stone of some kind as Nanami started to glow for a bit... Nanami smiled as she said, "Thank goodness for runes!"

Nanami then used her nunchaku to beat Selphie in the back, and before Selphie could respond, Selphie felt the same attack coming from her again.

Nanami gave a giggle as Selphie frowned as she held out her nunchaku to flip it around and cast a spell as wings started to grow on Nanami.

Nanami noticed the wings, much to her confusion. "What the-"

"FLOAT!" Selphie called as Nanami started to fly up in the air. Selphie then folded her nunchaku again as she called, "CURA!"

Selphie then started to recover from her injuries as Selphie turned, Nanami still finding the fact that she was levitating shocking. Selphie ran over and hit Nanami once again with the nunchaku, causing Nanami to fly to a nearby wall. Nanami collided with the wall and fell as she was looking at stars. Right now, she was currently unbalanced.

"I bring my Double Beat Rune and Water Rune, but not the Balance Rune?" Nanami lampshaded as she tried to get up.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Selphie then slid right over to Nanami as she waved her nunchakus around once again. Nanami then noticed that fire was surrounding her as she yelped, getting up. "YAAAAH!"

Nanami then jumped up and tried to beat the fire out of her hair as she shook her head. She growled as she took out the Double Beat Rune out of her nunchaku and replaced it with the Water Rune. "So, you know magic, too? No matter! I use Silent Lake!"

As Nanami folded her nunchaku, a blue mist surrounded Selphie as she felt herself... feeling a bit cold. She then folded her nunchaku again, only to realize the spells she had collected weren't working. Nanami, with a smirk, folded her nunchaku again as rain fell on her. Selphie looked up, wondering where the rain was coming from.

"Ah... refreshed." Nanami smirked as she jumped up and started attacking Selphie multiple times.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Selphie yelped as she started reacting multiple times to the attack... as she felt the pain of being attacked, Nanami just stopped attacking as Selphie felt herself being attacked. As Selphie was getting it out of her system, Nanami sat down and read a book, drank some tea and ate a biscuit that she happened to carry along her journey.

As soon as Selphie managed to recover, Nanami jumped up and pulled out her nunchaku, giving a smirk as she hit her in the face with the blunt end not attached to Nanami's hand. Selphie frowned as she waved the nunchaku around her legs and tripped her, causing Nanami to once again, become unbalanced.

Nanami tried to get up as Selphie waved her nunchaku and slammed it on Nanami's, breaking the Water Rune that was etched inside.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Nanami gasped as she looked at the remains of the Water Rune, broken up. "Oh... Riou and Jowy isn't going to like this..."

Nanami growled as she got up and once again swung her nunchaku right at Selphie, but this time, Selphie had the courtesy to duck the tomboyish girl's attack. Selphie felt like she was able to cast her Junction magic again... and hopefully in time too... she looked ready to keel over at any second. Quickly as soon as possible, she started to fold her nunchaku around as she made a Z, starting to glow blue as she just activated her Limit Break.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Nanami blinked in confusion as she noticed that everything around her went dark. "What the- what's going on?"

Nanami then noticed flowers starting to bloom as Nanami looked around... the scenery that was the tomb was now replaced with a serene flowery field with mountains in the background. Being cautious, Nanami pulled out her nunchaku as Selphie laughed.

"The end..." Selphie giggled as she jumped out, scaring Nanami.

 **(5...)**

Being spooked, Nanami dropped her nunchaku as the scenery turned back into the hallway of the empty tomb.

 **(4...)**

Nanami was now cursing the fact that because Riou wasn't here with her, she couldn't do a Unite Attack.

 **(3...)**

Selphie raised her nunchaku, ready to do an attack.

 **(2...)**

Nanami looked up to see the blunt end about to hit her...

 **(1...)**

...and for Nanami, she didn't quite have time for a recovery option as the blunt end of Selphie's nunchaku managed to hit her square in the face.

 ** _KO!_**

Nanami yelped as she flopped down and collapsed, exhausted from the battle and knocked out. Selphie managed to take a few deep breaths as she looked over at the down girl.

"Sorry to do that... but you gave me no choice..." Selphie sighed...

It was then she heard a monster growl. Selphie yelped and turned to see the Armadodo flipped back up. "Oh, right, forgot about you!"

Selphie frowned as she prepared her nunchaku... but before she could do anything, a wall of ice came over and blasted the Armadodo. Selphie blinked and turned as she saw Squall and Irvine coming over... along with two people she never seen before. The first person was a brown haired man wearing a red and white sleevless Chinese clothing with a yellow scarf on his neck and a light blue obi that tucks in his cloth, black capris and brown battle boots. The other person was a brown haired man wearing a blue shirt with a brown belt on the right side of his waist with extra belts with the same color, white pants and brown and yellow leather boots.

"About time you came over!" Selphie called as she noted the two with them. "Who are they?"

Irvine loaded his gun and shot the Armadodo down as he smirked. "We ran into them in the tomb. They said they were separated from their friend, Nanami."

Selphie blinked... then her eyes widened. "Oh! You're Riou and Jowy, then! Er... sorry about your friend, I kind of... battled her against my will."

Riou looked over Nanami... then chuckled. "That sister of mine, always getting herself in the nick of trouble."

"But we love her anyway." Jowy smiled. "Think nothing of it. We were actually in this tomb for the same reason as you, hunting treasure."

"Well, we're just here to get a new guardian. We personally don't care for any treasure... though looking around, I doubt there's treasure down here." Irvine said.

"...You know, that would explain the empty hallways." Jowy said. "Hey, would it be okay if we tag along? After we wake up Nanami, we could go along the path and we can help you get that guardian you want!"

"..." Squall just looked at the two friends... then shrugged. "Whatever. At least we can find something..."

Riou and Jowy blinked as Riou turned to Selphie. "Your black wearing friend doesn't look too... enthusiastic."

"Well, that's Squall for you." Selphie shrugged as she gave a giggle.

Squall just shook his head as he leaned towards the wall as Jowy was pulling out medicine for Nanami.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _SELPHIE TILMITT_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _Some people say that the three pointed weapons are hard to control... not true for these creatures!_**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
